charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Virtue/Plot
thumb|300px Prue Halliwell and Benjamin Turner are in her motel room, preparing a ritual that will allow Prue to enter her own mind, while Ben acts as her tether to the physical world. Prue pricks her finger with an athame and enters her mind. Once there, a voice begins talking to Prue and she sees the Grimoire and the Empyreal Sword. Prue follows the voice and is confronted by Patience. Kyra has invited Piper, Phoebe and Paige to join her on the beach for mimosas. Kyra expains that Prue saved her from being vanquished and that life so far has been boring. She decides that she wants to fight evil like the sisters. Kyra then tells the sisters about what she saw when she looked into Prue. Phoebe argues that Prue isn't evil, though Kyra replies that she is not good either. Something in her wants the Charmed Ones dead. Shax appears outside of Prue and Benjamin's motel. Inside Prue's mind, Patience accuses Prue of violating her body because she was afraid to move on. Prue replies that Patience was brain dead, and that she would have never taken over if there was a chance she could come back. Prue says she came to find the evil that is attacking her sisters, believing it to be the Grimoire. Patience replies that Prue herself is the evil. Prue tries to get the Grimoire, but is zapped by it. Patience says that the book is part of her, but that she is not. Kyra explains that Prue is not doing this on purpose. When Prue died, the Power of Three transferred to Paige, but things went wrong because Prue was too afraid to move on and entered Patience's body. Things were fine when Prue stripped herself of her powers, but then she became the nexus of the All. Because of this power, her body is now reaching out for what it used to have, the Power of Three. The pain the sisters feel is because their magic is resisting her pull. Kyra tells them that if they don't find a way to stop it, everyone with Halliwell blood will die, except for Prue. Shax storms Prue's motel room and throws Benjamin into a wall. Patience tells Prue that she had a family and friends, a life that she stole. Patience tells Prue she has a chance to stop all of this if she just lets go and moves on. Prue hesitates and Patience attacks her. Prue grabs Patience and seemingly destroys her, telling her it is not her body anymore. Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb to the motel and see Shax blasting Prue through a wall. They prepare to cast the vanquishing spell, though Prue wakes up in time. She transforms one of Shax's blasts into a butterfly and forces him to his knees. All four sisters cast the vanquishing spell and Shax combusts in lightning. In the desert, the lightning strikes and Tyler appears. The sisters return to the manor and Prue believes Kyra sent her sisters to kill her. Kyra explains that she offered the sisters a potion that would protect them from Prue for a week, giving them time to find another solution. Piper tells Prue they will find a solution together and all four sisters hug. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 10 Plots